Work and Family
by Gilmore2525
Summary: This is a story about Arizona and Callie and their family. It is a lot about Arizona and Sofia, and how Arizona juggles work and motherhood. AU no plane crash Arizona still has her leg and Mark is still alive
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: All characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to ABC and Shondra Rhimes_

* * *

**Restless Nights **

Arizona entered her apartment it was about 11:30pm she had a long day but was lucky enough to get off before midnight. The place was dark she assumed her wife and daughter had already gone to bed, Callie had also worked that day so Arizona knew her wife must have been tired. She set her stuff down at the door and begins to walk towards her daughter's bedroom. She was a little sad she missed putting the little girl to bed; she wanted to see her daughter before she herself went to bed. As she passed the living room couch she realized that a tiny human was sitting there. _What is she doing up? _Arizona thought as she walked over toward the couch. Sofia was looking at a book she hadn't noticed her momma walk in.

"Hey big girl, what are you doing awake at this hour?" The blond questioned her daughter.

"Momma!" Sofia jumped up and ran into her mom's arms she couldn't sleep because her momma hadn't put her to bed and she missed her.

"Momma, I couldn't sleep… Mommy forgot to check in my closet for monsters," the four-year old simply stated.

"O did she?" Arizona asked

"Mommy always forgets to check the closet, I think it's because she doesn't have to check in her room because she knows you are there to keep her safe." Sofia said

"Well lets go check your closet then so you can go to bed, because I'm off of work tomorrow and I have a super awesome surprise planned." Arizona gave her daughter her super magic smile.

"What is it momma? Please, please tell me!" the excited child asked.

"Nope I can't it would ruin it." Arizona said just as her pager being to go off

_Shit 911, I hope this doesn't take all night _Arizona thought she really needed a day off she hadn't had one for about three weeks now. PEDS was short two attendings now so as head of the department she was picking up the slack but it was starting to wear on her.

"NOOO," Sofia yelled, "NO momma don't go please I can't sleep if you're not home and if you go then you'll miss the super awesome surprise." The little girl begin to cry it was breaking Arizona's heart. She didn't want to leave her daughter but she knew that there was someone else's kid that needed her to save them right now.

"Hey, how about this, you go lay in bed with mommy she doesn't like to sleep without me either so you go give her snuggles and hopefully I'll be home by the time you wake up and then we will have the super awesome surprise day, okay?" Arizona asked hoping allowing the child to sleep in their bed would be enough to get the girl to calm down.

"Okay momma" Sofia pouted and went into her mother's room

Arizona went and got her coat back on then walked into the room and saw her daughter snuggled up next to her wife. She missed them so much it felt like she hadn't gotten to have a conversation that lasted more than five minuets with either of them in forever. Arizona walked into the room and kissed her daughter on the forehead "Good night baby girl." She said and then placed a kiss on her wife's head, "I love you Calliope." She said to her sleeping wife then left to go to the hospital.

* * *

Walking back through her front door it was now 3:30AM, _so much for being off before midnight, _Arizona thought as she removed her jacket and shoes, she was happy she made it back before the sun came up. She walked into her bedroom seeing her girls laying there it was a mess of dark hair and arms and legs sprawled all over the bed, Sofia had managed to twist herself upside down and Callie was almost falling off the bed Arizona couldn't help but giggle at the sight as she walked to the dresser to change in to one of Callie's old college t-shirts and a pair of shorts she had showered at the hospital because she didn't want to wake up her wife or daughter at home. As Arizona climbed into bed she picked up her daughter placing the young girl between herself and Callie so glad they had a bed big enough to comfortably fit all three. As she was trying to get comfortable she looked over and saw Callie's beautiful brown eyes looking at her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you go back to sleep babe." Arizona apologized

Callie smiled and moved closer to her wife being cautious of the sleeping child between them. "Hey, I missed you," she said, "why is the Bug in our bed?" Callie questioned. She was not complaining it was just unusual for Sofia to be in her moms' bed, at this age she was really good about sleeping by herself.

"She was awake when I got home, you didn't check the closet for monsters, and I was going to put her back to bed but I got paged." Arizona looked down her wife was mindlessly playing with the blonde's hair, "She kind of freaked out she stated crying about how she didn't want me to leave, so I told her to sleep with you because you like snuggles at night." Arizona finished she felt so bad that she had to leave her daughter earlier.

"Hey, why do you look sad? You did the right thing, she just misses you but its okay she knows that you love her more than anything." Callie tried to comfort her wife not positive she was correctly guessing what was wrong with Arizona.

"I know she does, it's just I miss her too I feel like a bad mom I'm always at the hospital and our kid is sitting up at 11:30 at night reading in the living room because I wasn't here to put her to bed." Arizona said, "I just feel like I'm failing her, and you I…. I miss you so much Calliope." Arizona admitted still not looking into her wife's eyes.

"No…Arizona.." Callie breathed, "you could never fail us you are our everything, you're the best thing in the world to us," Callie said, "hey, look at me," she placed both hands cupping Arizona's face pulling it up so she could look into her wife's beautiful blue eyes. She could see the sadness in them all Callie wanted to do was take away all the pain there. "I love you Arizona, Sofia, she loves you too, She loves you the most it's so obvious you are her favorite," Callie laughed, "you do everything for us you work for 48 hours and come home and still stay up to play with her… Or with me." Callie said that last part in a low voice a suggestive smile on her face. "You are so amazing I can't figure out how you do it these last few weeks you have been working so hard. It's okay to feel bad and to miss us because we miss you too but don't ever feel like your failing or you're not enough for us." Callie said looking deep into Arizona's eyes trying to make sure her wife was believing the words she was saying, "You are more than enough for us okay? You are AWESOME." Callie finished with extra emphasis on Arizona's favorite word.

Arizona was exhausted she had, had a bad couple of days and she knew she was just caught in a moment she knew Callie was right but she still wasn't feeling much better. She began to open her mouth to protest when all of a sudden Callie leaned over kissing her passionately, having to remind herself Sofia was in the bed Arizona fought the urge to pull her wife on top of her. Callie pulled away and said, "No, no protesting I love you and Sofia loves you, you don't get to protest that." Callie said and she leaned over giving her wife another kiss this one filled with love and adoration.

"mmm", Arizona monad into the kiss, pulling away she said, "I needed that, your right I'm sorry I just had a really bad day and I miss you two. I just need to snuggle with my girls." Arizona finished and kissed Callie one last time.

"That can be arranged." Callie smiled and shifted so she was laying in bed again her arm reaching over her daughter and wife her had placed at the small of Arizona's back. Arizona lying in the same position with both their foreheads touching and their daughter safely snuggled between them this is how they fell asleep.

* * *

_Arizona was standing in the O.R. gallery she couldn't move she could see Alex Karev he was operating he was making mistakes lots of mistakes, he was losing the patient. The patient on the table looked so small the child couldn't have been older than 6 and Alex making simple mistakes. Arizona was trying so hard to get down there she knew what he had done wrong if she could get there she could fix it and save the kid, but her legs were not moving at all she fought to go she fought so hard trying all she could do was watch as Alex was letting this kid die. "I… I don't know what I'm doing," he said, "Robbins never taught me this, she didn't prepare me." He continued then the monitors flat lined. "BEEEEPPPP" was the only sound in the room. Arizona was still stuck she managed to move her legs only to find the door to the room was locked from the outside. She knew she had to get down there in a matter of minuets otherwise it would be too late. She slammed herself against the door trying as hard as she could to get it to open but it wasn't working then suddenly she heard Alex speak again, "Time of death eleven forty." He said just as the door opened Arizona ran down to the O.R. and burst in just as they were pulling the drapes off of the patients face, "NO!" she yelled as she saw her daughter lying on the table. She collapsed she hit the ground. _

With a jerk Arizona woke up from her dreams she was in a bit of a panic she rolled over quickly to see her daughter still lying in bed with her and her wife. Arizona put her ear to Sofia's chest listening for breath sounds and a heartbeat. Once she was satisfied both were normal she breathed a sigh and pulled the sleeping girl as close to her as she could get.

Callie knew the second Arizona woke up she knew her wife had nightmares sometimes about work and although Callie was not a light sleeper she always woke up when her wife was having a nightmare. She looked over watching Arizona check Sofia and pull her close to herself closing her eyes again. Callie also moved closer to her girls. She knew Arizona wouldn't want to talk about it but she wanted her wife to know that she was supported Callie let her hands slide soothingly up and down Arizona's side until she felt the blond drift back off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This Is a multi chapter story it will continue and has already been written I will update it every Monday.**

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I promised an update on Monday but I will be too busy to do it so here is the update a little early. It's mostly some fluffy family time with the Robbins-Torres clan. Mark will make a short appearance as well. **

* * *

**S is for Sofia**

Sofia was the first to wake up as always she looked over and realized she was in her Momma's arms she stiffed very quickly she didn't want to move because she knew if she got to squirmy it would wake up both her moms and then one of them would have to leave for work and she would have to go to her dad's. So she lay as still as she could for what felt like forever to the four-year old. In reality she had sat still for maybe a minuet then begin to move a little. Arizona was awake but she wanted to see how long her active little girl could lay there she couldn't help but find it funny. Sofia lost the battle she couldn't sit still she stated to roll over on her side then back then over again thinking she was moving slow enough that her moms wouldn't wake up. Then all of a sudden Arizona was tickling the little girl and she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Hey bug who said you can sleep in my spot?" Arizona asked jokingly still tickling her daughter.

Sofia was laughing so hard she thought she was never going to be able to breathe.

"Youuu..You did Momma." The child tried to say between giggles, "You told me to snuggle mommy."

"O okay I remember now I guess you can get off the hook this once." Arizona laughed as she ceased her tickle attack.

Arizona was lying on her back playing with her daughter's hair and Sofia was lying using her mom like a pillow with her head on her chest playing with her heart necklace

"Momma?" Sofia said.

"Yes, bug?" Arizona answered

The little girl was slightly hesitant, "Do you have to go back to work today?" She asked she was worried about the answer.

"No baby today is my day off remember, its super awesome surprise day!" Arizona said silently hoping that she doesn't get called in all day because she needed this day with her daughter, and more than that her daughter needed this day with her.

A huge smile crept across the child's face "Yay! Is the super awesome surprise that your goanna spend all day with me?" Sofia questioned, "Cus that will be super awesome momma." The child didn't give Arizona any space to answer. "O I know it the surprise that we get super chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" The little girl asked.

"Humm" Arizona pretended to think, "Well I guess we can have super chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes if you want but it's not the surprise. How about you go get the stuff out for them but be quiet cus mommy is still sleeping we can surprise her with them." Arizona said smiling down at her daughter.

"Okay I'll be super stealth momma, mommy wont hear me at all." Sofia whispered as she begins to move slowly to get off the bed and head into the kitchen.

Arizona laughed at her daughter's "Stealth" moves she was going to have to remember to ask Mark who taught her what that meant. Sofia disappeared from the room. They kept all the stuff for pancakes where Sofia could reach it and the little girl was very good about waiting for a parent before starting so Arizona knew it was okay to let the child be for a few minuets.

* * *

Callie had been awake as well she had her back to the other two although she was pretending to sleep she loved listening to the two chat and play in the morning.

Arizona knew her wife was awake she knew that the tickle fight earlier would have woken her up. Arizona scooted in the bed over to her wife pressing her front against Callie's back holding her close she needed a few minuets just being with her wife. Arizona breathed in the sent of Callie's hair, she loved the smell. She placed a kiss on the back of her wife's neck.

"I know…" she stated and then placed another kiss behind her wife's ear

"…You…" she placed another kiss on her wife's cheek

"…Are…" Callie rolled over to her back still not having opened her eyes though Arizona placed a light kiss on Callie's lips

"…Awake…" Arizona finished with a kiss more firmly on Callie's lips

"mmmm" Callie breathed into the kiss she reached up and quickly tangled her hand into her wife's hair trying to hold Arizona there as long as possible, although the blond was not trying to pull away, she wasn't ready for this kiss to end yet either instead she begin to deepen the kiss slowly sliding her tongue across Callie's bottom lip Callie quickly opened her mouth giving Arizona just enough accesses to slip her tongue inside it whirled around fighting for control with Callie's own tongue . Air became necessary all too soon and the two pulled apart.

"Good morning!" Arizona beamed down at her wife; she had been in such a sad mood last night it was good to see Arizona's smile.

"mmm, Good morning love" Callie greeted back causing Arizona to giggle a little

Arizona leaned down kissing Callie again this time it was soft and chased she pulled away all too quickly.

"So your daughter and I are going to make breakfast, I know you heard but I've gotta go help her. So you should get up and get showered and we should be done by the time your ready for the day." Arizona said

"What is this super awesome surprise?" Callie asked not knowing Arizona had planned anything.

"O yeah sorry I forgot to tell you, I was thinking we could eat and go to the zoo, leave there around three come home for a short nap and head to DisneyPrincessOnIce." Arizona mumbled though that last part hoping Callie was still asleep to catch it.

"Noo Arizona really," Callie whine, "I don't wanna see that can't the zoo be enough of a surprise?"

"No," Arizona said, "I got these tickets a while ago when Sofia saw the commercial, she really wants to go and it will be fun I got passes to meet the Princesses after she is going to love it and you know it." Arizona said with a smile

"Your lucky I love you." Callie said and then reached her arms around her wife, who was now straddling her, to grab ahold of Arizona's firm butt, "And you're hot." She finished

Arizona leaned down with her mouth close to Callie's ear and her breast close to Callie's face "mmm… Tonight babe you will see just how hot I am." Arizona whispered in a low seductive voice. Callie went to kiss the blonde but Arizona was gone before she could move.

"Tease!" Callie yelled after her wife who was walking out of the room.

Arizona stopped at the door "Today is for our daughter tonight will be for us and I promise Calliope it will be totally worth it." Arizona winked at her wife and left the room.

"uhhh" Callie let out a frustrated grown as she threw herself back into the mess of blankets and pillows.

She looked at the clock it was 8 in the morning she couldn't understand why they had to be up this early on days off but she could hear Arizona and Sofia having fun in the kitchen and thought maybe it is worth needing an extra cup of coffee. She got out of bed deciding to shower after pancakes were made she went into the kitchen to spend time with both her girls because it was such a rarity in their lives for it to be just the three of them for a whole day.

* * *

Sofia and Arizona had started making pancake batter they had all the ingredients in except for the chocolate chips. Sofia loved that her Momma always let her sneak little pieces of the candy as they were mixing the batter. Arizona noticing her daughter had, had about three small handfuls of the candy decided that was enough,

"Hey baby girl you're gonna eat all the chocolate chips and then they wont be super chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes they will just be regular old pancakes." The blond said poking her daughter's stomach.

"Okay momma, just one more please?" the little girl put on her very best pout face.

Laughing Arizona said "Okay one more for you," she handed the little girl a piece of the candy, "And one more for me." She smiled as she popped one into her own mouth.

Sofia knew that her mom always let her add the chocolate chips and she was always allowed to add as much as she wanted so she wasn't too upset she had to stop eating them. Arizona stirred the batter until it was smooth then handed the bag of the chocolate chips to her daughter who was standing on a bench next to her.

"Okay, your turn to add the chocolate chips." Arizona told her daughter, "remember they are supposed to be super chocolaty not just regular chocolaty."

"Momma I know," the child insisted, "I make the best super chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes mommy always says so." The little girl stated proud of herself.

Just then Callie entered the kitchen,

"Good morning my favorite girls." She said as she walked over to her wife and daughter she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. She stood behind her wife and wrapped her arms around the blond, she was still frustrated the blond left her in the bed this morning but she wanted to keep contact with her wife. Arizona leaned into her wife as they watched their daughter add a more than generous amount of chocolate chips to the batter and begin to stir them in as well.

"I thought you were going to get ready?" Arizona asked her wife.

"I decided I wanted to spend as much time as I could with both my girls," Callie said laying a soft kiss on the back of her wife's neck, "Its so early by the time we are done here we will have time." She knew Arizona was worried they wouldn't be able to get to all that was planned for the day.

"Well good I'm glad you decided that," Arizona said Turing in her wife's arms "Because we are making breakfast so you get to do the cleaning up." She said in a teasing tone then leaning up to kiss the taller woman.

"Momma, you are wasting super awesome surprise time on kisses come on we need to finish breakfast." The child tugged at Arizona's arm

"Okay, okay Sof." Arizona said and grabbed the pancake batter poring some onto the hot plate that was ready on the oven.

"Momma?" Sofia asked

"uhhh.. Whaaat?" Arizona acted annoyed knowing her daughter knew she was joking with her.

Laughing at her mother's antics Sofia asked, "Can I help you flip the pancakes?"

This was something Arizona almost always let Sofia help with they had a routine down.

"Okay," she answered.

Sofia moved the bench in font of the oven Arizona stood with her feet on either end of it Sofia stood on the bench and lifted her hands up the way her parents did when they had just scrubbed for surgery she did this because she knew not to touch the oven top. Arizona took the specula in her hand and gave it to Sofia, Sofia waited till her momma was holding on to it to and then they both moved it to flip the pancake. This always worked well because Sofia never tried to touch the oven she knew better and she always let her momma guide her hand they were able to flip the pancake in the air like this. It never failed to put a huge smile on both of their faces and they would giggle every time the pancake would flip in the air. Every time Arizona went to pour more batter Sofia's hands would return the "Just scrubbed" position until her mom handed her the specula again. Callie was watching this from the breakfast bar she had never seen them do this she knew Sofia helped but usually when they made pancakes they would wake up early and bring it to Callie in bed or they would do it well Callie was at work. She loved how the two worked so well together with wordless communication.

"Momma, is there enough left to do letters?" the little girl asked knowing her mom could pancakes shaped like the first letter of all their names.

"Yeah there is but I'm goanna need you to hop down if I'm goanna do that." Arizona answered

The little girl promptly jumped down and got out-of-the-way

"Can you tell me what the first letter of mommy's name is?" Arizona asked her daughter

"Mommy's name is Calliope so it starts with a C." Sofia said she knew the how to spell all her parents names which her parents were very proud of because they didn't have easy names to spell.

"And yours starts with an A for Arizona," the little girl recited, "and I'm S for Sofia."

Just then Callie got an idea they had a lot of pancakes more than they could eat and it was only 8:30AM by this point

She asked her daughter, "What about daddy what does his name start with? Cus maybe we should make him one and we could take it to him before he has to leave for work."

"Yeah mommy that's an awesome idea he will love it, his name is Mark it stars with an M." Arizona made the M for Mark confused about what her wife was doing, Callie knew today was for the three of them not them and Mark. Arizona didn't mind Mark he was a great father and an important part of the family but she really wanted a day with her girls especially after not being able to spend much time with them lately.

"Okay, all finished." The blond said with a smile they moved to the table where the three of them ate and talked Sofia told stories about her friends. It did not go unnoticed to Callie that Arizona hadn't talked about work at all; usually Arizona would talk about a kid or two she was treating. Callie stood up and cleared the table, the pancakes set-aside for Mark placed on a plate.

"Come on Sof well momma showers let's go take these to daddy." Callie said she had a bit of a mischievous smile that Arizona didn't notice she was kind of hurt by her wife's actions but didn't say anything instead she went into their bedroom to get her stuff together for a shower.

* * *

Callie and Sofia entered Marks apartment he had to be at work at 10:00 and it was 8:50 Callie was sure that was more than enough time.

"Daddy!" the little girl excitedly yelled as they walked in to find mark on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Me and momma made super chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes and look we made one with an M for Mark, that's your name." She informed her father as if he didn't know.

"O well thank you, I haven't eaten yet." He said grabbing the plate and moving to his kitchen the little girl stayed in the living room playing with some of her toys.

"Mark can you do me a huge favor?" Callie asked

"Maybe? Is this why I get pancakes cus you need something Torres?" he asked skeptical.

"Look Arizona has worked nonstop for like three weeks now. Just can Sofia stay here for about an hour?" She asked knowing Mark would know what wanted the time for.

"You know she is your daughter too you can't just drop her off here so you can get freaky with Blondie." He said mostly in a joking tone.

"I know we have a special day planned for her, well Arizona does I'm more just along for the ride, but that's not the point the point is I haven't gone to bed at the same time as my wife in three weeks and in that three weeks we have only slept in the same bed maybe 5 times and one of those your daughter was in the bed as well, I just need some _alone time _with my wife." She said making sure she was being perfectly clear about what she wanted.

Mark laughed a little at how despite his friend was, "Okay fine an hour, I do have work today Torres."

"Thank you, Thank you," she said she walked over to her daughter

"Hey I need you to hang out here with daddy for a bit okay me and momma have to get some stuff ready for your surprise." She said hoping that would be enough to get the child to agree to stay with her father.

"Okay," Sofia said "But can you make sure momma doesn't have to go to work because I don't want her to work today I wanna have her with me at my surprise?" The little girl asked she terrified her momma would get called into work and she wouldn't get her day with her.

"I'll do my best baby." Callie said kissing her daughter forehead and walking toward the door, "Be good for Daddy." She said as she walked out.

"Enjoy your pound cake Torres." Mark yelled after her laughing to himself.

* * *

Arizona decided to put the dishes in the dishwasher before taking her shower. Confused and a little hurt that Callie had wanted to spend time with Mark before he went to work. Callie knew how much Arizona had been missing her and their daughter.

Arizona stepped into the shower letting the warm water it her face she had her back to the rest of the room she didn't even notice someone walk in. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she could feel a familiar body pressed against her back as kisses being placed on her neck.

"mmm.. Calliope" Arizona begin to moan. With out warning Arizona turned around in Callie's arms running her hands over her wife's body she leaned up kissing Callie the kiss quickly deepened both of their tongues swirling together fighting for dominance. Callie couldn't wait any longer she suddenly pushed Arizona against the shower wall and begin to kiss her way down her wife's body slowing at her pulse point sucking slightly allowing her tongue to slide over this sensitive skin.

"Let me show you just how hot _I_ think _you _are." Callie said in a low seductive tone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I cut it off at the SMUT but honestly I have never written that before and I don't think this is where I'm going star. I don't want to mess it up. Another update is done and ready for next Monday. Thank you for reading so far I hope you are enjoying it I promise there will be some conflict in the coming chapters. ****Wouldn't want you to get bored.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is your update for this week hope you enjoy! ps. I am no doctor so sorry if the medical information is wrong **

* * *

Callie was now standing outside of the shower drying her body completely satisfied in every way. She looked over as her wife turned the shower off and begin to get out. She saw Arizona's face suddenly go into panic as if she just realized something.

"Where is Sofia!?" Arizona asked, "your in here with me, we can't leave her alone that long I mean that was a long shower." Arizona was too panicked to think logically.

Callie was now dressed and walked to the shower door and kissed her wife she pulled away laughing.

"She is over at Mark's I'm going to get her now. I told her we had to get stuff ready for her surprise. Mark agreed to keep her for an hour so I could spend some time with my super hot," Callie kissed Arizona, "Awesome," another kiss, "wife," she finished.

"O," Arizona smiled, " Well that was nice of him."

"I'll be right back with our girl." Callie said as she left the room heading over to Mark's apartment to get their daughter.

* * *

Arizona got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom she shared with her wife. She began to get dressed, just as she pulled her shirt over her head her pager went off. _No, no, no, _she thought as she picked it up. It was Alex paging her; she picked up her phone to call him.

"What is it Karev?" She asked obviously irritated.

"Hey its Marissa she is having trouble breathing. I'm not sure what to do." He said

"Alex today is my day off and I have to stay home I need to spend time with my kid. Put her on a steroid inhaler and monitor her, you know what to do, trust your instincts you are a good doctor. Keep me updated but do not page me in unless there is absolutely no one else and someone is dying otherwise I will make sure you wont see the inside of an O.R. for the rest of the year." She said in the most threatening voice she could muster up. Still on the phone she made her way into the living room just as Callie and Sofia were walking in.

"You can't do that I'm an attending you know." Alex said

"And I'm the head of the department, so I can." Arizona countered

"Okay Dr. Robbins, I'm also going to take her to get a chest X-Ray just to make sure there is nothing blocking her airway." Alex responded deciding not to test her.

"Okay call me with the results, and remember what I said Alex, you got this."

Just as Arizona hung up Sofia ran over and attached herself to her Momma's leg.

"NO! You can't go to work we have the day, you said we have a surprise today, NO!" Sofia begin to cry.

"Sofia!" Callie scolded. "We don't act like that you know better, if your Momma has to go to work she has to go you don't throw a tantrum. Or else you wont get your surprise at all."

"I don't want my surprise if Momma isn't there." Sofia replied.

Callie could see that this little display was breaking her wife's heart.

Arizona reached down untangling the child from her leg and picking her up she kissed her daughter.

"Hey, I'm not going to work we are going for your surprise, if you could get out of your PJs silly girl. I told Uncle Alex to try and call someone else in."

The little girl smiled and berried her face into her Momma's neck.

"Okay, can you go with me to my room well I get dressed?" Sofia asked afraid that if her mom leaves her sight she will have to go into work.

"Yes, let's go pick out something awesome to wear for your surprise day." Arizona said as she walked with her daughter in her arms towards her daughter's room.

Arizona got Sofia dressed as Callie packed a small lunch for the three of them. Once they were all ready they headed to the car Sofia still not letting go of her Momma's hand.

"Can you sit with me Momma?" Sofia asked as Arizona begin to put the child in the back seat.

Arizona looked at Callie silently asking her to drive. Callie took the keys from Arizona and got into the driver's side to allow her wife and her daughter time together.

"Okay, Bug ready for your surprise day?" Arizona asked getting into the back seat to sit with her daughter.

"Yes! Yes! I am." The child clapped her hands excitedly. Both women laughed at their daughter.

* * *

Sofia loved the Zoo they saw all the animals except the reptiles, Arizona didn't like going in there, usually Callie and Sofia would go and she would wait outside for them but today Sofia didn't want to leave her momma so they skipped it.

The Disney Princess On Ice show was by far the highlight of the day though; both Arizona and Sofia loved it they whole time they both had huge smiles on their faces. Callie loved watching her girls' faces as they actors sang and danced around the ice. Just as Arizona predicted meeting the princesses was what Sofia loved the most, Sofia was so excited to get to meet her favorite Ariel.

"Momma that was the most awesome day ever!" Sofia excitedly exclaimed.

"Good I'm glad you had a good time Bug. Now I think we should go get some ice cream before heading home, what do you think?" Arizona asked the little girl attached to her arm.

"Yes, Yes! Ice cream sounds awesome!" Sofia begin to jump up and down in excitement. Callie just laughed at her.

"Well let's ask Mommy what she thinks, give her your best super magic smile I bet she says yes." Arizona whispered down to her daughter.

"Pleeease Mommy?" Sofia said with the biggest smile she could get on her face.

"Ya, Mommy Please?" Arizona repeated with her own super magic smile, both girls looking at Callie.

"Well how can I say no to that?" Callie asked as she picks up Sofia and kissed her cheek, pulling Arizona into her other arm laying a soft kiss on the blonde's mouth. All three girls were smiling as they made their way out of the crowded arena towards the Parking lot.

"HELP, HELP, I NEED A DOCTOR PLEASE HELP I DON'T THINK SHE IS BREATHING." A woman was yelling as a crowd started to form around her and her daughter who was lying on the ground. The girl's father was kneeling over the little girl trying to gage if she was breathing or not.

Arizona and Callie both rushed over Sofia still in Callie's arms.

"I'm a Doctor, Dr. Arizona Robins Pediatric sugary at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Can you tell me what happened?" Arizona was the first to jump into doctor mode. She looked up at Callie, as finished speaking Callie knew that Arizona was going to probably need some medical supplies.

"I need a first aid kit." Callie yelled hoping someone would have one. No one moved.

"I'm going to the car to get your bag. Is it in there?" Callie asked her wife.

"Yes it is, get the big bag I'm not sure what's wrong or what I'll need." Arizona said as she kneeled over the child on the ground taking her vitals.

"Umm…. I… I don't know…. I don't know what happened she just collapsed." The girl's father said to Arizona.

Callie had set Sofia down.

"Sofia." Arizona said to her daughter not wanting to lose track of her in the situation. "I need you to help momma k Bug?" Sofia looked terrified but nodded her head. "Okay, Okay I need you to sit right here and hold her hand okay can you do that for me?" Arizona asked her daughter.

The little girl didn't speak just sat on the ground taking the other little girls hand as her mother told her to.

After a quick examination Arizona realized the girl had decreased breath sounds on the left side.

"Okay." Arizona looked up addressing the girls parents, "She has a tension pneumothorax, what it basically means is her left lung has pressure in it, I have to relive the pressure." She said trying to talk the parents through what was going to happen. As Callie arrived with her bag she directed her attention to her wife, making note her daughter was still sitting there staring at her with a slight look of horror on her face.

"Tension pneumo." Arizona said to Callie

Callie went into the bag and pulled out a Stethoscope as well as a syringe with the biggest needle she could find in there handing both to Arizona.

"What I'm going to do will relive the pressure in her lung. Its only going to be a temporary fix I have to get her to the hospital to finish the repair." Arizona said hoping that the parents would stay calm.

"Callie cover Sofia's eyes," Arizona said, "she doesn't need to see this part."

Callie did as her wife asked and covered their daughters' eyes with her hand.

Arizona took the empty syringe pushing the needle into the girl's lung silently praying nothing would go wrong. She pulled out the pump of the syringe she heard a gust of air. She then bent down to check the girl's vitals again as far as Arizona could tell she was stabilizing. Grabbing some tape from her bag she tapped the syringe in place so it would not move and further injure the child.

Just then the paramedics arrived.

"Tension pneumothorax, I relieved the pressure in the lung, we need to get her to an O.R." Arizona said to the paramedic as they placed the girl on the gurney. "We will be going to Seattle Grace Mercy West." She told them.

"Okay Dr. Robins." Matt the paramedic said he knew Arizona he had seen her at the hospital many times.

They begin to load the girl up and Arizona turned her attention to her wife and daughter.

"I have to go with them, I have to finish this." She said to Callie knowing her wife would understand.

"Ya, you go we can meet you at the hospital to check on her." Callie said nodding toward her daughter who was standing by her side holding her hand.

"No!" Sofia ran over to her Momma, "No! You said you didn't have to work today Momma please don't leave me, I don't want you to leave me." The little girl was begging to cry Arizona knew she had to go they were getting ready to move the ambulance.

"I'm so sorry baby but I have to go, I have to go make sure that little girl is okay, I need to go save her so she can have more super awesome days with her parents." Arizona said fighting back her own tears as she picked up her daughter and handed her to Callie. "I love you Sof. But I need to go now okay, you and mommy can come to the hospital and see me it will just be a little bit okay." She kissed her daughter and ran to get into the back of the ambulance. _So much for not going to work today, _Arizona thought,_ I hope she knows I love her, I'm not picking the other kids over her, I hope one day she understands. _

* * *

The ambulance pulled up the hospital and Arizona jumped out first Alex was standing waiting for their arrival.

"Dr. Robins thought you had better things to do today then work." He quipped

"Well apparently the universe wants my daughter to hate me." Arizona answered dryly. Alex decided not to press the issue.

"What do we have?" He asked

"This is Beth. She collapsed she had a tension pneumothorax; I temporally relived the pressure in the field. We need to get her to an O.R. so I can do the repair." Arizona said as they walked into the hospital.

"If you would like Dr. Robins I can do the repair I have done it before." Alex offered

"No, I need to finish this, I told her parents I would take care of her so I need to do this, thank you though Alex, would you mind assisting me?" Arizona asked knowing Alex would be glad to assist her.

"Sure, I doubt you'll actually need my help but I'll be glad to be in there with you." He said he was always glad to help out Arizona when she needed it after all she was the reason he was the doctor he is today, she had always believed in him even when he couldn't understand why.

"Okay, get her prepped and to the O.R. I'm going to get scrubs on and go talk to her parents." Arizona said as she walked away.

Walking into the locker room Arizona got out a fresh pair of scrubs changing quickly she tried not to think about the look on her daughters face as she walked away and got into the ambulance. She couldn't focus on that right now she needed to focus on this little girl she needed to save her. Arizona walked out of the locker room quickly finding Beth's parents.

"Okay, so we are taking her to the O.R. right now, I will do the repair, it should only take me a couple of hours barring any major complications it's a fairly easy surgery. The most dangerous part is already over it's getting to the hospital before her lung completely collapsed and we managed to do that. I will be sure to have someone come update you as we progress." Arizona said very professionally to the parents of the girl. Both nodded their understanding to Arizona. _Okay time to focus its okay Sofia will be okay she will understand._ Arizona was telling herself as she made her way to the O.R.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading next week I will update again. Hope you are enjoying the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Monday update day! **

**This is actually the final chapter of this story. Thank You for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoyed it. **

* * *

**She is a Rock Star**

Callie and Sofia made their way to the car as soon as the ambulance left. Sofia was crying in Callie's arms. Callie was glad Arizona didn't have to see how upset the little girl was at her momma leaving.

"Shhh, Shhh, Its okay baby, we will see momma later." Callie said as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair trying to calm the child down. Putting Sofia in the car and getting in herself she was debating whether or not to go home or go to the hospital. Beth wasn't Callie's patient but she was there and she helped she wanted to know what happened she needed to see it through just as much as her wife did, but she didn't want to take her crying child to the hospital and risk seeing Arizona causing another outburst from the little girl.

"Mommy, are we going to the hospital, Momma said we would go there and see her." Sofia said through her small tears.

"Momma is in the O.R. right now baby even if we go to the hospital right now we can't see her." The three of them had decided earlier that year that Sofia was too young to watch surgery they didn't want it to scare her so they didn't take the girl to the gallery to watch her parents.

"But you said you told momma we would go to check on Beth, you said." Sofia begin to wine.

"Okay, we can go to the hospital but mamma is in surgery we have to wait to see her till she is done, got it I don't want any crying when we get there." Callie said trying to be stern with her daughter although all she wanted to do was make the little girl feel better and she knew the only way to do that was for Sofia to see her momma.

"Okay, but mommy?" The little girl asked, "is momma going to save that little girl, cus when I was sitting with her I told the little girl my momma is the best kid doctor ever and she would be okay, so is she going to be okay?" The four-year old asked her mom. Callie had to catch her breath at the confession the little girl made about telling the Beth she would be okay. It made Callie smile to know her daughter had so much faith in her Momma.

"Momma _is_ the best kid doctor in the world and she will do everything she can to save the girl." Callie said as they pulled up to the hospital.

Callie got out of the car getting Sofia out to they made their way into the hospital. Spotting the girls parents Callie walked over to them hoping to get an update.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Dr. Callie Torres." Callie said as she approached the girl's parents

"Hi, um.. Its okay, your…. um.. Friend? Just left she said she was going to do the repair now it would take a couple of hours." The girl's father said.

"She isn't my Mommy's friend," Sofia said, "She is my momma." The little girl stated not understanding why the man didn't already know her moms are merried not "Friends"

"And she is the best kid doctor in the whole world. Sometimes she has to leave me to go save other kids." The little girl looked down as she said the last part

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I didn't mean to.." the man said looking to Callie

"Its okay, we don't normally let our patients or our patients family know about our personal lives." Callie smiled. Just then Mark walked by he had to double take cus he didn't know why Callie and Sofia were in a waiting room.

"Torres, what are you doing here?" He asked as he reached out for his daughter, "Why are you in a waiting room is everything okay, Robins?" he asked a look of concern on his face because you never know it is _"Seattle Grace Mercy Death"_ After all.

"Excuse me," Callie said to the girl's family.

Walking toward the rest of the hospital with Mark she told him about how the girl collapsed and Arizona had to take her into surgery. As they made their way to the cafeteria Callie was hoping to waste some time distracting her daughter with some pudding or the ice cream she wanted so badly earlier.

"Wow," Mark said as Callie finished the story, "Blondie is kind of a Rock Star."

"That she is." Callie agreed. "Hey Bug want some ice cream? You were very excited about it earlier." Callie said down to the child who was pouting about something in the chair next to her.

"No, I only wanted ice cream cus it meant momma was goanna spend more time with me and I didn't have to go home and go to bed." The little girl said still pouting but now Callie understood why. "She always has to leave for other kids. I know momma is helping them but still even on my special day she has to leave for someone else." The little girls lip begin to quiver as she tried to not cry cus she told her mommy she wouldn't cry at the hospital if they went.

"Hey," Mark picked up his daughter seeing that Callie was on the verge of tears herself. _Women, _he thought. "You know that when your momma leaves for work she doesn't want to she wishes she could stay with you." Mark said to his daughter.

"Are you sure momma just doesn't have more fun playing with them?" Sofia said to her father.

"I'm positive she is just saving them so they can play with their parents, because she knows how much she loves playing with you she wants the other kids to have fun with their moms and dads." Mark got an idea he wasn't sure it was going to go over well with Callie or Arizona but he decided it's what his little girl needed.

"Cal. Why don't we take her up to the gallery let her see what Arizona does all day, let her see that her momma is the reason this girl is going to be okay?" He asked Callie hoping she would agree.

"But we decided not to, what if something goes wrong I don't think it would be good for her to see a kid die with Arizona's hands inside the kid." Callie countered.

"Its and easy surgery and its half over anyway, and if anything starts to go wrong we can leave I think she needs to see that what Arizona does is important, that Arizona is not picking some other kid over her." Mark said sounding very much not like himself.

"When did you become so adult Mark?" Callie asked laughing at him, "Fine but if Arizona gets mad or if this backfires its your fault," She said as she picked up her daughter. "Lets go see momma do what she does."

"Really!?" Sofia asked excitedly. "I get to see momma save a kid?"

"Yes, but you have to tell me if you get scared okay." Callie said hoping this was not going to traumatize their kid.

"Okay I wont though I've seen the tapes of daddy do surgery before, its gross but cool." Sofia said

Callie snapped her head up giving Mark a stare that could easily kill.

"I didn't know she was awake." He said putting his hands up on the defensive

The three of them entered the gallery a few other people where in there Christina was sitting in the front row there were open seats on either end of her. Sofia ran in and sat on her godmothers lap.

"Did you come to watch my momma save a kid too?" Sofia asked Christina

"Umm…. Ya I did I heard she was a rock star today," Christina answered the little girl in her arms, "what are you doing in here I thought your _lame_ parents decided you were to young to see _awesome_ surgery." Christina said as she poked the child's sides. Christina had always been clear she thought Sofia needed to see surgeries so that way she could learn and be ahead of the curve.

"I used the pout face you taught me and they said I could see momma saving this little girl, cus I don't know if they told you but I helped my momma earlier today." The little girl obviously happier then she was earlier said to her godmother, "Yup momma told me to hold her hand and I did, I told the little girl it would be okay my momma could fix her." The little girl was beaming with pride in her mom. Callie and Mark were both praying at this point nothing would go wrong. Mark was suddenly not so confident in his decision to bring their daughter in here.

* * *

Arizona noticed the three of them walk in. She was almost done with the repair she needed to make a couple more stitches and then close up but when she noticed her daughter in the room she suddenly got very nervous. _Why would they bring her in here? All she needs is to see me kill a kid then she really will hate me. _ Arizona thought as she kept going. _Just because it's an easy fix doesn't mean it will go perfectly, Callie should know better. _She was starting to panic; normally Arizona was confident in her skills she knew she was the best and that she could easily do this repair. But after her last couple of days she had, had a couple of losses that shouldn't have happened and she couldn't explain. She couldn't have that today not with her daughter watching this little girl had to be okay. Arizona finished the surgery and everything seemed to go well as the girl's vitals stabilized Arizona stepped away from the table and Sofia jumped up and started clapping, excited her momma saved the girl. The rest of gallery broke out into applause. She laughed because it was such an easy repair there was no reason for applause but she knew it was more about appeasing the adorable four-year old in the front row then her.

* * *

"Alex can you close up?" she asked

"No problem Dr. Robins, are you going to tell her parents?"

"Yes, I'm going to tell them their little girl should be fine." She said as she walked to scrub out. Despite the feeling of sadness she had about having to leave Sofia and the sadness she felt of the last couple of days, this is what made it worth it. Arizona knew that little girl was going to be okay; she knew that without her that little girl would not have made it and she was able to take pride in that.

"Momma, you were awesome!" Sofia said as she ran up to her mom outside of the scrub room. "You saved her!" The little girl stated.

"Um.. Yes she should be okay, we will see we have to wait for her to wake up." Arizona said picking up her daughter. She looked to her wife and her daughter's father they were walking behind the little girl.

"It was Mark's idea," Callie said pointing to Mark imminently hoping the blond was not mat at either of them.

"Its okay, I actually think it was good for her to see me save someone." Arizona smiled as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"See I told you Torres, I'm a genius." Mark said smiling

"Well I have to go tell her parents she will be okay." Arizona said as she went to hand the little girl off to one of her other parents.

"No, momma can I go with you please, I already told them that you were the best kid doctor in the world, I want to go when you tell them they get to have more super awesome days with their daughter." Sofia said not letting go of her mother.

Arizona looked to Mark and Callie for help.

"It's not really protocol but in reality much of this day has not been protocol I don't see why not." Callie said Mark nodded in agreement.

The four of them made their way to the waiting room Sofia still in Arizona's arms.

"Okay Sof I'm going to need you to get down well I talk to Beth's parents okay, you can stand by me and hold my hand but I need you to be quiet please." Arizona said to her daughter as she set her down taking the little girls hand.

Walking up the Beth's parents Arizona smiled at them she saw them both breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of her.

"She is in recovery she should be just fine I made the repair with no complications. She should be awake in the next hour or so and you can go up and sit with her." Arizona said to the parents of the girl

"Thank you," The girl's mother spoke, "Thank you I'm so glad you were there to save my girl, both of you." She said looking up at Callie. "I don't know what I would have done if…" she trailed off.

A small hand came to her side "Its okay Ms. She is okay you don't have to cry." Sofia said trying to comfort the woman the little girl was not sure why she was sad her momma said that her daughter was okay.

The woman smiled at the child trying to comfort her. "They are happy tears young lady, I'm happy because your moms made it so I get to spend more time with my baby." The woman said to Sofia.

"Would you like me to show you to her room?" Arizona asked

"Yes please." The woman said

After checking on Beth making sure everything was okay Arizona told Alex to keep her updated and went to the locker room to change so she could go home with her girls. Mark still had a few hours left on his shift so he had to stay at the hospital. It was 10pm and Arizona was exhausted she walked out to the lobby to see Callie and Sofia, Sofia asleep in her mother's arms. She walked up and kissed Sofia's head and walked out of the hospital with both her girls. All the sadness of the past few days was gone she knew her daughter knew what she did was important and Sofia knew that her momma loved her more than anything. Callie leaned into her wife's arms as they crossed the street.

"Your kind of a rock star you know that?" Callie asked, "and its super hot." She smiled at Arizona.

Arizona was exhausted but not too exhausted to enjoy her wife. After all she did promise Callie that she would show her just how hot she was tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
